


Right Love Wrong Time

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Gay Parents, Hospital, Love at First Sight, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: A week ago my mom told me she invited her co-worker and her son for dinner one night this week, she even told me i go to the same school as her co-worker´s son.I´m just not sure i know him but i´m sure i know of him and i´ll know as soon as i see him, he just won´t know me cause i look different in school then i at home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jesy Nelson/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Right Love Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)

A week ago my mom told me she invited her co-worker and her son for dinner one night this week, she even told me i go to the same school as her co-worker´s son.  
I´m just not sure i know him but i´m sure i know of him and i´ll know as soon as i see him, he just won´t know me cause i look different in school then i at home.  
Home i´m in skinny jeans t-shirts and in school i´m in nerd clothing cause i´m in school to learn and not be popular.  
Now it´s a week later and the day of the dinner and no my mom didn´t want any help instead she wanted me to take a shower and dress nice which i´d with loud music which she´s use to, i mean i´m an adult but still a teen.  
I was in the middle of the song What A Man Gotta Do by The Jonas Brothers when there was a few knocks on my bedroom door "come on in" i called over the music before i turned it down a bit.  
The door open and my mom came in "you better get your butt up down to the kitchen to get some drinks into the livingroom" she told me "they´ll be here in a few minutes honey."  
"Okay mom but one question" she nodded "what happen to i don´t need any help."  
"Don´t sass me kid and move your ass down to the kitchen" my mom told me sassy.  
I´d as she told i love we can be sassy with one another for fun, we made it down to the kitchen and i took some drinks and walked intot he livingroom and put them on the coffee table.  
There was a ring from the door and somehow it made me remember i didn´t turned off the music in my room, so i ran up to my room to turn it off and then i took my cell in my back pocket and went down to hear voices from the livingroom.  
It´s time to face the music so i walked into them to see moms co-worker Jay who i know a bit i´ll seen her a couple of times and her son who i know from school but he doesn´t seem to remember me but then again my school style is different then my home style.  
"There you are Harry you remember Jay" i smile while nodding and i shaked hands with her "this is her son Louis" i shaked hands with him to with a smile.  
"It´s nice to meet you Louis" he nodded "i´m Harry."  
"Yeah your mother just told us you know" there is a lot of sass of his tone.  
"Louis be nice save the sass to your sister" his mother tell´s him.  
"Harry why don´t you to take a soda each and you can show him your room."  
We took one each and walked up to my room and Louis began to look around and stopped at my closet door "what´s in here."  
"My walk in closet and the door next to it is my bethroom."  
"So what classes do we have together i don´t recognize you at all."  
"We have all our classes together Louis and you don´t recognize me cause i look different in school then at home."  
He looks so confused "looks different like you dress up as a male Hannah Montana" i can tell he was joking but it´s kinda what i do.  
"Pretty much yeah i dress like a geek for school cause i´m there to learn and nothing else and home well i dress like this."  
"So at home you look like a skster boy while a geek at school."  
"Yeah and i don´t care what you think" i told him "i see your friends at school bully other students if you can even call them friends."  
"My friends may not always be nice to geeks but they are with popular kids."  
"Wow okay but popularity isn´t everything and also not everyone at school admires them Louis" i said and sat down on my bed.  
"Who doesn´t admire us" he asks and i put my hand in the air "why not have you ever been bullied before."  
"By name calling yes other then that no" he looks at me "if i´m being honest your people can do whatever you like to me and it won´t change a thing."  
"Harry if you looked like this in school you would be just as popular as i am and with time we could even date and it wouldn´t be surprised by anyone" i roll my eyes at that.  
"If i wanted to be popular i would be the clothing doesn´t make one popular and if you want to date me then ask me out."  
"If you looked like this i would had a 100 years ago and fyi i don´t date geeks" he told me then he open his mouth again "i´m not friends with hem either."  
"Well then okay glad to hear it" i don´t think i´ll ever hated anyone so fast in my life before "you would be friends with me if i look like this" i pointed at my clothes.  
"Oh hello duh yeah and i´ll be down in the livingroom."  
"Whatever" i rolled my eyes again as he walked out the door and closet it behind him.

Dinner was hell but at least our mother´s talked away meanwhile i could barely look at Louis damn i can´t take that jerk.  
Later that night after they went home or whatever they did, i went to my room and sat some music on starting with Queen Of Mean from the Descendants movie 3.  
With the music on i walk to my walk-in closet to find something to wear tomorrow, i found a light brown shirt and dark brown baggy jeans, since my underwear is the same as home as in school then who cares cause no one can them anyway, then i took a white tee and a black belt.  
I lay it in the bathroom for tomorrow after my morning shower.  
I had just sat down on my bed when my mom knocked on my door "come in mom."  
She open the door and came in "i´m off to bed love so please turn down the music and how was it meeting Louis."  
"I´ll seen him in school but now that i actually met him he´s nothing but a jerk and i´ll turn it down."  
She nodded "i´m sorry you to didn´t get along but maybe giving some time."  
I shaked my head "he and i will never be friends mom but it wwas a nice try and sleep well mom."  
"You to love" mom smile and closet the door after herself.

i turned my music off at 10pm and undressed down to my underwear and got under the covers and turned on my tv and found 2 Broke Girls i love that show.  
Even though i think Louis is a big jerk he´s also gorgeous hot and has the most beautiful pirecing blue eyes i´ll ever seen.

The next morning my alarm woke me up at 6:30am to an ep on season 3 of 2 Broke Girls.  
I turned off the tv and got out of bed and into the bathroom to do my business and shower, after i got dressed i went down to the kitchen to have some juice for "breakfast" i´m never hungry in the morning but i am thirsty in the morning.

I got to school as usual and got to my locker while being called names by some of the popular kids, i hate it yeah but it´s not forever and soon i´ll be in college in like 6 months.  
A bit later on before lunch i got to my locker but before i open it i could hear someone cry in the girl´s restroom which is right next to my locker, i knocked on the door and the crying stopped but no one answered.  
In that moment i didn´t give a shit and i went in and i found a girl lying on the floor crying with blood coming out her nose and mouth.  
I got down next to her a second later "hey are you okay what happen who did this to you" damn i´m worried and i hope she answers.  
"I.. i.. i can´t mo..v.. move."  
"Okay you don´t have to talk just let me help you" as easy as i could i sat her up against the wall and i tears running down which i understand "i´m gonna take some paper and wet it okay." she nodded " wink once for yes and too for no okay and don´t speak" she wink and i nodded.  
I got up and wet some paper it´s not just her nose and lip but also her head whoever did this beat her up did it good but i won´t know where else till i find it.  
I got down to her again and now that i got a better look i see her nose is broken "your name is Jesy right" she winked once "okay Jesy i won´t lie this gonna hurt like a bitch but i need to stop your nose bleed and your nose is broken" even as carefull as i was she scream in pain but then again i would to.  
"I´m so sorry this happen to you Jesy i know we don´t know each other but today we both made a friends" through her tears she winked and smile a bit and i smile back "is you cell in your jeans" she winked twice "your bag then" she wink once "good i need to call your mother okay" she winked once and i took her bag and found her cell.  
Good thing is she didn´t had a password on in and i found her mothers number and called "It´s gonner be alright Jesy i won´t leave you" i told her as her mother answered.  
"Hello honey why are you calling me you know i´m in a meeting."  
"Hello Miss White i´m Harry i´m sorry to interrupt your meeting but i found Jesy bleeding on the floor in the girls restroom and she has a broken nose and a torn up lip maybe other injuries" i can hear the shoch in her voice "i just wanted to let you know before i call 911" i ashore her.  
"No i´m glad you did Harry and please and test me the hospital and i´ll be there as fast as i can."  
"You have my word Miss White i won´t leave a friend" i hang up the phone and looked at Jesy "your mother will meet us at the hospital and yes i´m coming no one can stop me" she smile the best she could.  
"I´ll call 911 now and get you to the hospital."

Which i´d and as soon we were in the ambulance and we were told what hospital we were going to i texted her mother.  
I still can´t get some of the eyes out of my head from some of the other students but one there really stucked was Louis he was beyond surprised he actually almost had tears in his eyes but anyway.  
We got to the hospital and went to the waiting room i sat down and i really hope she´s alright and everything.  
I took my phone out of my pockert and just i look down at myself and saw blood on my pant and shirt but i don´t care i only care about Jesy and her safety.  
Then a doctor came "Harry Styles" i put my hand up and he came over and sat down next to me "before you ask your girlfriend is going to be fine her injuries wasn´t so bad but you did the right thing."  
"I´m so glad to hear that doctor and can i see her please."  
He told me the room number and while i walked to her room i texted her mother the number.

I sat down next to the bed she´s still out for the world, i better call my mom since school´s out for today.  
"Hi love are you on your way home."  
"Hi mom no i´m not a new friend of mine got hurt and i´m in the hospital with her i´m sitting next to her bed now."  
"Oh my god darling i´m so proud of you and when you get home please tell how she is."  
"Thanks mom and i will and i better go i think she´s about to wake up."  
"Okay hun see you later."  
I hang up and looked over to Jesy who is opening her eyes "hi Jesy you okay."  
"Water" she asks and i took the cup to her mouth so she could drink a bit and i put the cup back and look down at her "can´t thank you enough Harry for helping me."  
I sat down again and took her hand "no need to Jesy i´m happy to help and who did that to you."  
"Eleanor and Danielle they bully me everyday but this is the first time they beat me up."  
"Well screw them but if i were you i would call the cops on them."  
"Yeah maybe but right i´m tired."  
"Get some rest i´ll be here when you wake up."  
"It´s okay Harry my mom will be here you go home and stuff."  
"I´ll make you a deal i´ll go home and shower and come back" she nodded and closet her eyes.  
I took my bag and walked out the room to see a lady walk fast over here "tell your Harry the Harry who call and texted me" she looks so worried.  
I smile "i am and the doctor told me she´s fine but since your her mother you´ll get all the information."  
"Thank you so much for helping my daughter i´m so greatful to you."  
"It´s okay i´m just glad she´s alright and before i walked out she closet her eyes she´s still tired."  
"No surprise well are you on your way home" i nodded "okay well thanks again."  
"I´ll be back to see how she´s doing" i smile to her "she´s my friend now."

When i got home i could smell pizza and wow it smell´s good to good actually, i walked intot he kitchen where my mom is "hi mom."  
"Hi love how is your friend doing any better and have some pizza you must be hungry."  
I took a piece and bite into it and then mom gave me a soda which i open and drink a bit off "As far as i know she good she was going to sleep before i left but after i clean myself up i´m going back to see how she is."  
"I understand love just don´t come home to late alright it´s a school night."  
I nodded and she walked out the kitchen and i eat some pizza and drink the soda and then i took a shower and then into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tee.

As i walked with music in my ears i decided to walk through the skatepark since it a faster way to the hospital and as i walked i see some of the popular kids from school but it only made me roll my eyes at them not that they could see.  
I had almost made all the way across when i felt a hand on my shoulder so i took my headphones out "what´s the rush Harry" i know that voice i don´t need to turn around to see who is it.  
"I am in a rush Louis" i said and turn around to look him in his eyes.  
"How´s your friend" i can see he means it by the look in his eyes.  
"I don´t know but i hope she´s doing good."  
"What happen to her or who happen to her" he asks.  
"Eleanor and Danielle" Louis got big eyes "i don´t know more it´s all Jesy said."  
"Okay" he nodded "i hope she´s feel better soon" he smile.  
"Yeah some do i and i better get going."  
"Before you go" i just looked confused at him but then he kissed me and in surprise i kissed him back and it was one hell of a kiss honestly and slowly he pulled back "for luck handsome" and with that he walked away over to his friends.  
While i walked out the park i couldn´t help myself from smiling it was my first kiss and it was good real good.

I finally got to there and into Jesy´s room and she´s lying wake watching tv "Your looking better Jesy" i smile and closet the door.  
"And you look different Harry" she grin "but yeah i´m better at least a bit."  
"Hey a bit is better then none right."  
She nodded "right you are and why the new look."  
I sat down next to her bed "this is my home look and what else did the doctor say."  
"I have so many questions right now but to answer yours the doc told me and my mom that i have a bruised rip and bruised leg from all the bullying i´ll been dealing with and i´ll be back in school monday."  
"I´ll answer your Jesy and hey a week off school great right" we smile "if one of your questions is did i mean that we´re friends cause if it is then yes we´re for sure friends Jesy."  
"I´m glad we´re friends or you made us friends" she said "why the different between school and home."  
"In school i learn so why not look like a geek and home i can look like this."  
"You would be the most popular guy in school looking like that Harry you look like a model."  
"That´s the thing i don´t care about being popular Jesy just learning so i can do college."  
"Which college Harry."  
"Yale or Harvard or Oxford what about you."  
"Not sure i want to go to college Harry."  
"Then what do you want."  
"Not sure yet but you should go home it´s late and school in the morning."

I´d what she told to do well almost i left the hospital and walk to the skatepark where i saw Louis with his friends or some of them.  
I walked over to them and then one of his pals says look out and Louis turned around "why look who we have here."  
I kissed him and this time it was his turn to surprise and it was just as amazing as the last time and he kissed me back without thought "for luck beautiful" i said and walked away.

Through out the night i was able to think of nothing else but the kiss i received and gave Louis, yes he´s a jackass but i also think i kinda might have a crush on him, it´s crazy he´s not even that much of my type but i guess you can crush on whoever.  
I can´t stop thinking about him and his lips when i showered and dressed just him and it´s also annoying cause i should be thinking my friend Jesy and her well being even though there´s nothing i can do.  
Also when i open my locker when i came to school, then i closet it and hear voices and one of them is his and before i knew it i was turned around and had lips on mine and i didn´t had to open my eyes to know it´s Louis "your thinking to much handsome you need to calm down " he said and kissed me again but this time my arms was around his neck and i love the feeling of his tongue down my throat and i have a feeling he does the same.  
When we stopped he looked at me "don´t talk" he nodded "you make me stop thinking and people are stareing at us well most you."  
"Like i give a crap let them think whatever they want."  
I can tell he mean´s it "i bet i know" i told him and he raise his eyebrow "they´ll thinking why the hell is Louis the popular kid doing kissing that nobody."  
"We´re all somebody no one is a nobody baby" he kissed me again and walked away.  
I hate when he does that kiss me and walk away.

It´s been a week of us kissing and say a few kind words and i would like it to be more much more actually i really like him.  
Jesy also came home finally i´ll been visiting her everyday and now she´s back in school but still going easy and we´re hanging out in school everyday and it´s great to have a friend like her.  
Eleanor and Danielle were kicked out of school for what they did to Jesy and all their popular friends are missing them but Louis i can tell his relieved they´ll out.  
I even began to wear my home style to school and no i didn´t do it to be popular cause Jesy is the only i hang out with in school while being kissed by Louis and kiss him myself.  
"Haz honey you sure your wanna through your geek style out."  
"I am Jesy and thanks for helping me babe."  
"Hey it´s the least i can do and when are you going to tell Louis."  
"Everyday i try but the i like you won´t come out and now let´s throw these sacks out."  
We´d and call for some pizza and soda for dinner, we watched a movie while we ate and drank and had a great time till she went home.  
The next day i dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tee with a black scarf and sliver boots and i look sickening, i also chose this look to give myself a boost to finally tell Louis.

When the bell ring for the first break Jesy and i walk out to sit cause the sun is out and it´s warm and nice outside, we´re been talking a few minutes when Jesy told me she saw Louis and his friends and then told me to go and tell him which i´m gonng to.  
I walked over to him "hi Louis can we talk."  
He got up and i followed him as we walked far enough for his friends not to hear us "what´s on your mind handsome."  
"I like you Louis."  
He kissed me instead of answering me i mean i love the kisses but right now i´ll like an answereven more.  
When we stopped we just looked at each other "so can i get an answer or."  
"Look Harry i like when we kiss i really do and your the right love but wrong time" he told me and it hurt.  
"What do you mean right love wrong time."  
"I mean my ex and i just broke up and i´m not ready to date yet but if i was it would be you handsome."  
"Okay well i´m sorry to hear that and let me know when your ready" i did mean it and i kissed him be fore i walked over to Jesy again.  
"What´d he say."  
"Right love wrong time he and his ex just broke up" i said.  
"I´m sorry Haz but i´m sure he´ll come around" i just nodded at what she said cause she´s right.

4 years later.

After finishing uni Jesy and i talked about finding an apartment together, we´re been best friends the last 4 years.  
We found a place pretty big and not very expensive, a bedroom each with out own bathroom´s and a guest bathroom, a big livingroom and okay big kitchen with the front door.  
We had just finish moving in and we had pizza and beer for dinner while watching tv.  
"Haz i´m so sorry it didn´t work out with Josh."  
"It´s okay it´s my own fault i kinda knew it wouldn´t cause i´m still in love with Louis even though it´s been 4 years i´m still not over him."  
"You haven´t talked to him in 4 years honey we don´t even know where he lives or if his even single."  
"I know that babe but even if i´ll never see him again i don´t see myself in another relationship when i love another man."  
"Yeah i get that and i would hate being in a relationship with someone who is in love with somebody else" Jesy just get me and i love that.  
"It´s been a long day and i´ll hit my bed and get some zzzz" she nodded "see you in the morning love."  
"You too honey sleep well" she smile.  
"You too" i smile and got up from the couch and walked into my bedroom and undressed to my underwear and then under the covers.  
I sat my alarm till 7am can´t be late for my new job as an assistant.

"Good morning Harry."  
"Morning Jade" we smile at each other.  
"Ready to start."  
"Of course i am" Jade is my boss and she´s really sweet and i´m her other assistant, her first one i haven´t meet yet, i´m a fashion blogger´s assistant well one of her assistant´s and i can´t wait to meet the other one "who´s your other assistant Jade."  
"he´ll be here soon Harry but for now why don´t you settle in at your desk" i nodded at her "good i´ll have to get back to work."  
I settle my stuff in and sat down in my chair and it´s comfy to sit in, i turned the computer on to get ready for work but before i´d i heard footsteps coming closer and closer i guess her other assistant is here now.  
"Great your here good" i know that voice "now Jade will get even more work done."  
I got up from my sit and turned around "hi Louis it´s good to see you again and your even more beautiful then 4 years ago if this even possible."  
"Harry you look even more handsome then you did 4 years ago."  
"So how have you been."  
"Good i´ll been good well mostly" we are looking each other dead in the eye "i broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years last week."  
"Really why" i couldn´t help but ask.  
"Because i was made for loving you which i do i love you Harry."  
"You sure it´s not like right love wrong time."  
"Please if i gave into my feelings 4 years ago we would be going on 4 years instead of hopefully now."  
I smile as i nods at him "i love you to" we kissed each other.

10 years later.

"Daddy" i hear my daughter scream.  
"Yes love what is it."  
"Aunt Jesy is here with uncle Chris and cousin Ariana" Elizabeth smile big her smile is still like Louis´s "where is papi at."  
I took her in my arms " why don´t you run into the kitchen to see there" i put her down again and she ran into the kitchen, god i can´t believe she´s 6 now when it feels like yesterday we had her.  
I open the door for them and we had a nice dinner together, they come to dinner once at week, also since the girls are same age´s and love playing together, Jesy and i have been best friends forever and we also like to keep up with each other.  
"Alright missy time for bed" my husband told our daughter.  
"But papi i´m not tired" she said and i grin she does this every night "daddy do i have to."  
"You heard papi time for bed honey" i smile at her "if your nice and go now i´ll read you a bedtime story" that made her smile big.  
I barely started the story when she was asleep in my arms so i kissed her good night and went into Louis and my bedroom, i undressed and lay down next to Louis.  
"That looked so sexy babe when you undress."  
"Glad you liked it."  
"More like loved it handsome you turn me on so much."  
Then let´s do something about it beautiful i mean Elizabath should have a brother or sister."  
"Then i better fill you up real good" we smirked at each other.  
"Hell yeah you should babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
